


Shots in the Dark: tap tap tap at night

by immopengu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: I guess it was about time that I started a little anthology of one-shots to keep me motivated in my writing. Mainly Kalex (alex/kara) fics, but I can be convinced to write other pairings I guess. Usually I post these up on my tumblr first before putting them up here on ao3, so yeah, come find me.





	1. Look at this stuff, isn’t it neat

 Alex wakes up slowly, cold and uncomfortable. Wet. And covered in… stuff.

 

 

“You’re awake!”

More stuff is heaped on her body, and Alex scrambles awake, the wetness of it was unpleasant.

“Are you… throwing seaweed on me?” Alex glares at the source of the voice, a girl, bobbing in the water, just her head and shoulders visible.

“You were cold.” The girl’s accented English was strange to hear. Both… mechanical and artificially affected.

“So you’re throwing seaweed on me?” Alex frowned at the girl in front of her.

“You were drowning.” The girl continues on, tilting her head to the side. “I saved you.”

The memories come back to Alex, bit by bit, remembering how she was surfing… her friends going back to shore… not being satisfied with the waves she had been getting she stayed behind for a bigger wave… then the storm had hit and she was struggling…

“You…” Alex remembered coming to briefly, this girl’s face, panicked, right over hers. “You saved me?”

“Yes.” The girl nodded.

“Oh. Um. Well, thank you. Really.” Alex looked around the little cove and frowned. “Where am I?”

“Secret hiding place.”

Alex shivered at the coolness of the damp air. The girl disappears in the water then came up a moment later to throw more seaweed on Alex.

“Hey!”

“You’re cold!” The girl protests. “I help!”

“You’re… this isn’t helping.” Alex pushes off the seaweed but immediately feels a lot colder without her seaweed blanket. She pulls it back up over her body, bringing a smug smile to the other girl’s lips.

“I help.” Her rescuer repeated smugly.

Alex scowled at the girl. “What’s your name?”

“Kara.” The girl replies and holds out a hand, shaking Alex’s vigorously. “What’s up, dude.”

“Oooookay.” Alex frowned at the girl.

“I said it right.” Kara noted Alex’s frown, pouting. “Is it wrong?”

“It’s… it’s fine. Dude.” Alex looked around the cove again. “Is there… can I go home?”

“Yes.” Kara nodded. “But wait. Until tide goes. Then we swim.”

Alex nodded, shivering in her wetsuit.

“Still cold?” Kara asked, worry furrowing her brow.

“Yes.” Alex nodded. Kara ducked into the water again and Alex braced herself for another big load of seaweed. She was surprised when Kara jumped out of the water–fully leaped out of the water–and landed right beside Alex.

“Woah! That’s a good jump!” Alex clutched at her chest in surprise. Kara was wearing some weird long dress thing made of seaweed and… old fishing nets it seemed. It covered her completely from the waist down, the seaweed obscuring the woman’s lower half.

Kara nodded proudly. “Best jumper.”

“And woah. What the hell, did you lose your top?” Alex fumbled with the zipper of her wetsuit, pulling it down half-way so she could remove her bikini top and hand it to Kara. “Here, put this on. I’m sorry you’re stuck here with me.”

Kara nodded, awkwardly holding on to the top and trying to… paw at the strings.

“Here, let me help you.” Alex felt her face flush as she leaned in to loop the strings around the back of Kara’s neck and back, typing them quickly. Kara sat there, looking down at the top in consternation.

“I don’t like this.” Kara declared. “Not comfortable.”

It was definitely too small for Kara, the little triangles of fabric, and she was trying to pull it off.

“Woah, no. Don’t–just… just keep it on. Oh god.” Alex, in her haste to stop Kara from removing them, had splayed both her hands over Kara’s boobs. The heat radiating off Kara’s body was unreal.

“Uh,” Alex could feel her mouth go dry. “Um. I’m sorry. Uh. Wow, you’re really warm.”

Kara nodded happily then leaned over, wrapping her arms around Alex.

“I’ll keep you warm!”

Alex stiffened in the embrace, but relaxed as the warmth seeped into her skin. And maybe it was the near-death experience that Alex had probably had, but the comfort that leeched into her from Kara’s warmth… and then Kara started singing. All Alex could think of was that, if Alex believed in mermaids, this was what they would sound like.

Alex woke up to the sound of shouting, and water being splashed on her face, waking her up.

“I found her!” Some boy was hollering, holding on to the surfboard she was resting on.

Her parents yelling her name made her push up from the board to look around. People were running towards her and she was feeling like her brain was just mush.

“Where’s Kara?” Alex asked, as soon as her father got to her. Her father just shook his head, picking her up like she was still a little girl, crying. And her mother was also there, telling her never to do something stupid like that again, and why, Alex, why didn’t you just come back with everyone else–

“Kara?” Alex still looked around, remembering that voice… And with all eyes on her, Alex looked out, far into the ocean and she thought she could see Kara… but then she was gone. Maybe she had been hallucinating the whole thing?

“Alex,” Her dad was laughing through his tears now, so happy to see her safe, as was her mom. They were both hugging her so tight and dragging her and her surfboard back to shore. “Why are you covered in seaweed?”


	2. “Hi! I’m calling on behalf of--”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> campaign volunteer AU lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now trying to compile the one-shots I've posted on tumblr and never put on ao3, into this. Enjoy!

Alex was going over inventory with Vasquez, when her phone buzzed at her hip.

“Your mom?” Vasquez asked, checking off a box on her list.

Alex scowled at Vasquez. “I have other people besides my mom calling me, you know.”

Vasquez snorted, but kept her eyes on her clipboard and the stockpile of dangerous items in front of her. Alex picked up the phone, eyes narrowed and trained on Vasquez.

“Hello?”

“Hi! I’m calling on behalf of–” a cheerful voice started off, and Alex’s frown deepened, pulling the phone away from her ear to glare at it.

“Telemarketer?” Vasquez asked innocently. Alex wasn’t quite sure, but there was a hint of a smile on Vasquez’s face.

“No! It’s… my friend.” Alex put the phone back to her ear.

“–name is Kara! So, um, can we count on your support?”

“Hey, sorry Kara, I’m just at work.” Alex was still staring at Vasquez. “But you can swing by later if you want.”

Now Alex had Vasquez’s full attention, the analyst looking at Alex with something akin to shock.

“Oh my god. You actually have a friend that’s not a co-worker.”

The incredulous tone of Vasquez’s voice made Alex indignant. She had friends! Work friends were friends! And outside of work… well… the staff at her closest coffee shop knew her by name!

“O-Oh! Thank you! Thank you for supporting our independent candidate! I’ll swing by with a sign–”

“Yeah, sure.” Alex tried to keep her voice light and welcoming. She did not want a lawn sign! “I’m off at 9PM if you can make it. If not, that’s okay–”

“No! I live like, right near you! I’ll be by tonight!” Kara, Alex noticed, seemed to be the personification of the description ‘bright-eyed and bushy-tailed’.

“Okay.” Alex gritted her teeth into a grimace of a smile. She had hoped the late time would deter this canvasser. “I’ll see you tonight!”

“Thanks! Bye!”

Vasquez looked slightly impressed. “Wow, Agent Danvers. Someone likes you enough to hang out with you.”

“I have friends!” Alex sputters. But at the dry, disbelieving look on Vasquez’s face, Alex huffs and storms away to do inventory in another part of storage facility. By the time they were done, it was already quite late and Alex makes her way home, tired from the day’s work.

Approaching her tiny semi-detached, she frowns as she pulls up into her driveway, noticing a woman sitting dejectedly on her porch, holding a sign. Upon seeing Alex pull up, the woman stands up, brushing off her jeans and watching Alex hopefully.

“Um,” Alex approached cautiously. “Hello?”

“Hi!” The woman was blonde, blue-eyed, and looked unbelievably happy to see her. “I’m Kara Zorel! I was… speaking to you on the phone… are you… Alex?”

At the look of confusion on Alex’s face, Kara seemed to wilt.

“You… you said you were… going to support James Olsen? He’s running–”

“Oh! Oh right!” Alex slapped a hand against her forehead, then immediately looked at her watch. It was ten o’clock. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I said nine, right?”

“Oh, it’s okay!” Kara grinned. “I was… well, to be honest, you’re like the only one who’s asked for a sign. And I’ve door-knocked this neighbourhood quite a bit.”

“So you just waited?”

“I wanted to say hi.” Kara smiled. “It’s been hard getting people to talk to me. They just… hang up or close the door in my face. Sooo… this is a little pick-me-up for me.”

“Ah.” Alex didn’t know what to say, but took the sign from Kara. “Well, um, this is a nice sign.”

“Jimmy–James designed it.” Kara said happily. “He’s a photographer and he’s really good!”

“Why’s he running?” Alex walked to the curb with her sign and plunked it down in full view of the street.

“He wants to make a difference. And I believe that James Olsen can!” Kara said excitedly. “We don’t have to swing between two big parties who do nothing to help us. James Olsen wants to make this community better!”

Alex was a bit impressed with Kara’s optimism. “You really believe in him, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s been an uphill battle, and it’s basically James, me, and Winn, but I really believe he could make a difference!” Alex nodded, feeling a little bit blinded by Kara’s smile and, really, who has eyes THAT blue? And who closes the door on someone so sincere?

A sudden loud gurgle filled the air and Alex stared as Kara’s face went bright red.

“I’m so sorry. I haven’t eaten all day.” Kara held her stomach as it let everyone know it’s displeasure.

“Well, I ordered dinner.” Alex suddenly blurted out. “Um, if you want, you can stay and eat and… we can talk about your campaign?”

Alex honestly needed sunglasses with the way Kara was beaming at her.

“Really? Is that okay?”

“I was really hungry when I ordered, so I probably ordered too much.” Alex shrugged. Since she lived by herself, she subsisted off take-out and made sure to order more so she could spread it out over a few days.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Kara beamed another smile at Alex that literally made Alex stagger. In a flash, Kara was there, a hand on Alex’s waist and Alex’s arm over her shoulders.

“You okay?”

Alex felt her face heating up. Kara had really solid shoulders.

“Yeah, um, might be the hunger.” Alex lied.

“Oh no. Come on, let’s move this conversation to the bed.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at Kara and the blonde flushed crimson again.

“I-I mean, like. Um. A couch would do, too, or–it’s just… we can… it’s not… I’m not saying. Oh geez.” Kara shook her head. “I’m sorry. I’m, I’m kind of a disaster around people I like. That is. I… I say a lot of things. And I think you’re really interesting and–and I gotta stop. Oh my god. I’m sorry.”

Alex just smiled down at Kara, feeling overly fond of this woman.

“It’s fine. Maybe we can move to bedroom talk after the third date.” Alex teased.


	3. I’ve been dreaming of a true love’s kiss

Vasquez was doubled over laughing. Which was better than crying. So Alex allowed for the situation she was in, with a scowl. It didn’t look quite as scary as when she was usually scowling at people. Of course, it might have to do with the woman in a full-out princess dress, currently in her arms, looking at Alex like she hung the moon and stars in the sky.

It also didn’t help that they were pretty much in the middle of the street, with people walking by, snickering at the sight.

“Good Madam Knight! You have saved me!” The woman in the dress pronounced.

While bar-hopping with Vasquez who was nursing a broken heart, Alex–the designated driver–heard a commotion from one of the bars in the village. This was a bar that catered to a more… leather-inclined clientele… and a bunch of the guys were scaring this woman who had wandered in. It had really been not all that frightening but the leather and chains had scared her and all of the clientele in there were big burly bears that just wanted to tease the gentle soul who was obviously lost.

Cue Alex rushing in–off-duty or not, she was still a police officer and screams warranted investigating–and the woman had promptly jumped into her arms and demanded that Alex save her from the villains in the bar.

“This could all be avoided if you had not walked into this bar.” Alex grimaced at the woman. “And what are you… some kind of Disney princess impersonator?”

“I don’t know what you mean by Disney, but I am not an impersonator.” The woman sniffed daintily. “I am Princess Kara, of the Kingdom of El. I am indebted to you for saving my life from the dangerous looking people in that establishment. If you should help me find my way back home, Lady Knight, I would be ever so grateful.”

“Yeah, I don’t know how much danger you were in, because you had a whole musical number going in there with those guys,” Alex drawled. She had walked in on the guys singing about how they would rip the girl apart with their bare hands, with asides on how they were joking and laughing with each other, while this woman had sung about how she had dropped from a magic well right into the hands of hoodlums. It had all been very Disney-esque.

“A princess, Alex!” Vasquez was howling with laughter. “Oh my god, are you lost?”

“Yes,” the princess tapped Alex politely, and Alex finally set her down on the ground. “I am trying to find my way back home. A witch pushed me into a well, and, well, I ended up here. I do not know where I am, actually. Could you please tell me in which kingdom I am in?”

“This is National City.” Alex answered drolly. “And are you serious? You can drop the act–”

“No, no, Alex, this is great.” Vasquez sketched an elaborate bow to Kara, that almost made her fall over if Alex hadn’t been there to keep her friend upright. “I’ve always wanted to meet a princess!”

“You’re drunk.” Alex deadpanned.

“Apologies, Princess Kara, I’m not usually ineb-ineber… drunk.” Vasquez hiccuped, and tried to bow again.

“That is quite alright. I am indebted to the both of you for coming to my rescue.” Kara said graciously. “A knight is nothing without their squire.”

“Uh, what?” Vasquez was offended. “I’m a knight–a police officer, too! We’re the same class!”

“Oh, my apologies.” Kara looked a bit flustered, but Vasquez waved away her apology and slung an arm around Kara’s shoulder. The princess threw Alex a look, alarmed.

“She’s harmless.” Alex sighed. “Just… drunk.”

“Do you have a place to stay, princess?” Vasquez slurred. “You’re far from… your c-castle.”

“Indeed, I am quite stressed and tired from this series of events.” The princess sighed. “I am far from my castle.”

“Well,” Vasquez straightened up. “Knight Alex will let you crash at her place. That’s w-where I’m shtaying too!”

“Oh my god.” Alex slapped a hand across her face. Vasquez was steadily getting worse, judging from her slurring and increasing difficulty in speaking. “Let’s grab a taxi and get you tucked in. Princess, where are you staying? Can you get a Lyft or something?”

“What is this ‘LYFT’ you speak of?”

And that was how Alex ended up bringing her drunk friend home, along with a princess who may or may not be someone who probably most likely was delusional, in Alex’s opinion.


	4. who are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is the hardest working patient ever. She's super committed to her rehabilitation to try and forget that she's forgotten everyone.

Alex was the most hard-working patient, the most dedicated to her rehabilitation that her physical therapist had ever seen. This could be taken as a compliment but in this situation, it was not a compliment.

“You’re working too hard, Alex.” M’gann, her physical therapist sighed, writing something down on a chart clipped to a clipboard. Alex just shrugs, blinking the sweat out of her eyes as she tries to power through the pain.

“I told you, if you push yourself like this, it’s likely to reverse all the progress we’ve been making.”

Alex stumbles a bit, but her grip on the bars and the harness holding her up prevents her from falling. There’s pain where her new leg is, even though it’s an artificial one. M’gann had told her it was normal. But Alex didn’t feel normal. Especially when a huge chunk of her memory was missing. Namely she had forgotten… everyone.

The woman… Eliza Danvers, for one. Her mother, they said. And Alex would look at Eliza sometimes, curiously, and the woman would allow her her examination. Alex couldn’t see a resemblance, really. But the way she moved, the way they moved around each other spoke of familiarity.

Sometimes, Alex would feel a stinging, hollow pain in her chest when looking at her mother. Sometimes, Alex thinks that she remembers things, but those fleeting images drift away so fast, they’re just brief flashes of colour… of a sound… of a smile… 

This was the one thing she could control, her physical rehabilitation. M’gann had said it would take a while for her memory to return, so Alex did the only thing she can to stop herself from going stir-crazy and worked on her rehabilitation.

“Easy, Alex. I’ve got you.” M’gann helped lift-carry her past the bars, to a chair where she could sit. “I think that’s enough for today.”

“Naw,” Alex huffed, blinking at the spots in her vision, the pain making her shake. “I can… keep going… just… give me a sec…”

“Yeah, right.” M’gann scoffed. “Come on, Robocop. Let’s cool down.”

Alex complied with minimal protests. As they began their wind-down exercises, Alex noticed someone watching her from the window. It was Mr. Jones again, her old Captain apparently. She didn’t recognize him at all, except for brief flashes of green that drifted in shredded images in her mind.

When he caught her eye, he gave a firm, encouraging nod. Alex nodded back. It was nice that he was here.

This was her life now. A cycle of rehabilitation, appointments, pain, and a glaring feeling of loss.

“How are you feeling today, Alex?” A regular visitor, Lena Luthor, called out to her as she entered the establishment. The whole facility was an L-Corp endeavour, and Alex was the guinea pig. Lena was hoping that with Alex’s rehabilitation and acceptance of this new prosthetic, it could be mass-marketed.

“LEGolas is doing good.” Alex’s nickname for her new leg made Lena smirk every time.

“Well, let’s do a systems check and then we’ll try to take data from today’s rehab session to optimize performance…” Lena put down her bag and took out a small tablet and a massive amount of wires, then proceeded to connect these wires to various hidden outlets in her leg. This was Alex’s new normal, too. Having a CEO of a multi-billion dollar empire at her beck and call. Lena had insisted that Alex and her had been friends through a mutual acquaintance.

The way Lena had said ‘acquaintance’ had made Alex wonder…

“You’re doing great.” Lena shut down her device after a quick look at everything, taking out a cloth and a bottle with a needle tip to start oiling the moving parts. So far Alex was super impressed. LEGolas moved like a real leg, responded to what she wanted like a real leg. Of course, if she wanted, she could kick through cinder blocks with this leg, but Lena wanted her to not try that until she was further along her rehabilitation. She had been in a coma for almost three months.

Alex touched the side of shaved head self-consciously, aware of the scars that were quite prominent still. She wore a hat to cover it, to stop the already pitying looks she got from strangers as she walked with a pronounced limp, with her ‘pimp cane’ as Winn had called it. Winn sometimes came to work on her leg with Lena, focusing more on the programming part. 

Alex always felt slightly annoyed when he was around, coupled with a frustrated fondness. Winn always cried when he came around. He would say something and Alex was always aware of how much she was lacking when whatever inside joke or off-cuff comment he had made didn’t garner the response he had expected.

Alex felt broken.

She liked having Lena and M’gann around, though. They didn’t make her feel broken, and they were very focused on working to get her back to a semblance of normal.

After Lena was finished, the CEO stayed behind to speak with M’gann, and Alex tugged on her beanie, took her cane and tried her best not to limp as much as she hobbled to the exit. When she got out of the exercise room, she paused, surprised at the sounds of argument in the hallway

She could see her mom and Captain Jones speaking in low harsh tones, and a girl with long blonde hair, with her back to her.

“–see me right now. I can’t. Supergirl did this to her.”

“What happened to Alex wasn’t Supergirl’s fault. You come here all the time to sneak peeks anyways. What’s a couple more steps in to say hi?”

“If you just talk to her, maybe–” Jones interrupted, impatience in his voice.

“Honey, you just have to try, Alex might–”

Alex cleared her throat. Everyone froze, suddenly realizing the person they were talking was there, and Alex felt a little bit of amusement that she had managed to hobble over without any of them being aware.

“Oh, honey are you done your rehab?”

“Yup.” Alex had always been someone who was short on words. She thrust her chin out in the direction of the stranger. “Who is that?”

Alex didn’t miss the way the mystery blonde’s hands clenched into fists, her back tightening at Alex’s voice. It was a response Alex got often. She was used to it now, reaction of people to her NOW who had know her from BEFORE.

“We’ll let her introduce herself.” Captain Jones sounded almost disapproving, but he was looking at the woman pointedly while Eliza’s expression was matching Jones’ tone of voice.

The blonde finally turned around, the glasses perched on her nose muted the colours of her eyes, that Alex knew must be a shockingly bright blue. The baby blue pastels of her outfit matched with the brown chinos and slip-on loafers she wore. She was beautiful, Alex noted.

_When in doubt go with blue_.

That voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like her own came and went. Alex switched the cane to her left hand and held out her right hand.

“Hello. I’m Alex Danvers. I’m sorry, we must have met before…?” Alex was still not too sure how to introduce herself to people she had known before. It wasn’t a first meeting, but it was for Alex NOW.

“I’m,” The girl was trying, but Alex could hear the hitch in her voice, could see her eyes watering. Alex tried not to grimace. It always made her feel uncomfortable, and with this woman, she felt even more disconcerted. Felt like she needed to not ever EVER make her cry and nobody should ever make this stranger cry. Alex would beat them up.

“It’s okay.” Alex let her hand fall, smiling apologetically. “We can do this another time. I’m a bit tired today, anyways.”

The blonde nodded so hard, Alex was afraid her glasses would fly off.

“Yes. Yes, I’m sorry. I just, I’m–” The blonde waved her hands around, aborted the motion halfway. “I’ll just go now. I’ll go.”

Alex watched as the blonde all but rushed away, disappearing around the corner, then slowly hobbled over to her mother.

“Who was that?” Alex asked wryly.


	5. All I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Winter Solstice and Merry Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this song is stuck in my head. And Merry Christmas! Gifts for my fellow kalex writers, we’re few and far in between, but you’re a good bunch. Shout outs to Elo and justanexercise who have to hear my ramblings. Thanks buddies, you guys motivate me to write a little bit every day.

 

Kara was completely disappointed. She tried to be happy, but it was… it was Christmas! Alex had a lab and wouldn’t be back until after Christmas, on Boxing Day.

And she understood that samples at the lab can’t be left alone… but it was Christmas! And she wanted to spend it with Alex. She always spent it with Alex. She even offered to fly over–actually fly over with money she got from her part-time job–but Alex had shot that idea down immediately.

Kara was still doing remedial courses, catching up to things she doesn’t know and getting credits for courses she needed. She wanted to get into National City University, so she could be with Alex. And even though Eliza had said that wasn’t a very good reason to choose that school, Kara had countered that NCU was prestigious enough and had the courses she wanted to take.

And having Alex around would be a bonus, in case she needed someone. Eliza had relented, then.

Kara cuddled up in Alex’s bed, trying to get in the last of Alex’s scent, from the last time she stayed here. but everything was starting to lose Alex’s scent. So Kara would wear headphones and listen to Alex’s horrible music, just so it would feel like Alex was right there with her at night.

Kara really only made it through one horrible song (Alex needed to stop listening to emo music with a lot of screaming), that Kara switched to a Christmas playlist.

“I DON’T WANT A LOT FOR CHRISTMAS… THERE IS JUST ONE THING I NEED. I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE PRESENTS, UNDERNEATH THE CHRISTMAS TREE.” Kara belted out the lyrics to her favourite Christmas song. She loved Mariah Carey and Mariah Carey’s entire Christmas album was speaking to her soul. Eliza had also left after dinner to stop by her work to deal with an emergency, so Kara could sing to her heart’s delight, as loudly and obnoxiously as she can, repeating songs ad nauseum.

“Oh my god, stop!” Alex’s voice cut through the third time around for ‘Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)’, which Kara had so been feeling. At the sound of Alex’s voice, Kara rolled over slowly, her eyes widening at the sight of a scowling Alex, with a duffel bag at her feet.

“You came home!” Kara squealed. She took off her headphones and sat up slowly, the tinny music of Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want For Christmas’ playing again.

“I’ve been standing here through like, three songs.” Alex was still scowling, but Kara could tell by that twitch on the side of her mouth that she was trying not to smile. “Aren’t you supposed to have like, super powers or something? I come home, and all you do is–oof!”

Kara had launched herself at Alex, clinging to her with arms and legs like a koala. Alex, to her credit, was able to catch Kara and hold her up as Kara wriggled in Alex’s arms excitedly, asking tons of questions and pronouncing how much she missed Alex.

Alex couldn’t help throwing her head back and laughing, big belly laughs as she squeezed Kara as tightly as possible, stomping over to her bed so they can both fall on it and Alex can let go of Kara. Kara might have super-strength, and though Alex is strong, it was getting uncomfortable holding Kara for so long.

“I missed you!” Kara proclaims again, lying side by side, she was so happy that she was tearing up. “I thought you actually weren’t going to be home for Christmas!”

“I would’ve been home in the morning, but good thing I found out Harpreet and Soon-young were sticking around the labs for the holidays.” Alex explained. “I owe them big time.”

“Well, so do I, seeing that they brought my sister home.” Kara hummed in a pleased manner. Then her look turned sly, as she leaned forward and nuzzled Alex’s nose.

“Kara…” Alex said warningly.

“Alex…” Kara mimicked Alex’s tone of voice, but stroked Alex’s face soothingly. “Eliza’s out of the house. She’ll be home in a couple of hours, she said.”

Alex nodded nervously, eyes flickering from Kara’s lips, to her eyes, to the door. Kara zipped away, jamming their chair under the doorknob, returning to Alex’s arms and snuggling into Alex’s embrace.

“So you missed me?” Alex pressed her forehead against Kara’s and Kara could feel Alex relax. Her mercurial Alex, so strong, so soft, so scared. 

“Merry Christmas, Alex.” Kara whispered, before leaning forward and kissing Alex.


	6. give me your money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did this because justanexercise sent me a reddit about a girl who gets mugged and her boyfriend runs away. lol. It became this clusterf* of a fic. Enjoy!

“Don’t move.”

Kara and Mike–or Mon-El, as his fraternity brothers called him and how he insisted he still be called even though he’s almost ten years out of college–both froze. It had all happened so fast. A person had stepped out of a covered doorway, grabbed Kara by the arm and pressed something sharp to her neck.

They had just come from dinner and were walking home instead of calling a taxi, which, really, Kara was furious about if she wasn’t so scared right now. She was in heels because Mon-El had wanted her to dress up for him. He had full out had an argument about it with her before they left her apartment, about how she wasn’t putting any effort into her appearance anymore. She had wanted to point out his jeans and t-shirt combo, but that had made him complain even louder about her trying to side-step the issue.

So to avoid arguing, she had put on a nice dress and heels. Then they had gone to a wings and beer restaurant and after they had eaten, he had looked at her apologetically and said he had forgotten his wallet at home. She had paid, then when she asked him to call a ride for them, since it was only fair after she paid for dinner and their ride, he insisted they walked and told her it would be good exercise for her. She wanted to stab him with the heels that were currently pinching her feet, and blamed him completely for being in the situation they were in.

“Now, just give me all your money and you guys can–”

Before the mugger could finish their sentence, Mon-El had turned and ran, full out SPRINTED away from the scene, leaving his girlfriend there. Kara and her mugger’s jaws dropped.

“Ooookay. That was… unexpected.” The mugger drawled out. On closer inspection, Kara finally noticed that it was another woman under all that dirt and grime. Another woman who was mugging her, and her boyfriend had abandoned her while Kara still had something sharp held against her throat.

So Kara did the only thing she was able to do at the moment and burst out crying.

“Oh my god.” The mugger almost dropped her weapon as she fumbled to stuff it back into her pocket. “What’s wrong–shit shit shit… please don’t cry. I honestly wasn’t going to hurt you.”

The mugger pulled out a crumpled tissue, pressing it to Kara’s face clumsily, trying to blot the tears on her face.

“Don’t cry.” The mugger’s breath reeked of alcohol. Kara just cried harder, taking the paper from the mugger to wipe at her face.

“Hey!” Two police officers had rounded the bend on their bicycles. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m not doing anything!” The mugger hollered back.

“Like hell!” The young female cop started pedalling towards them and the mugger kind of… stumbled away from Kara as the police officer did an impressive leap from her bike and tackled the woman to the ground.

“Gotcha!”

“AGH! Way to be dramatic!” The mugger was flipped onto her stomach and handcuffed. “Geez, Lucy! This is police brutality! You could’ve run both of us over!”

“Police brutality? I’ll show you police brutality–” ‘Lucy’ slapped the mugger on the shoulder. “What the hell are you doing? You’ve turned to a life of crime, now?”

While the little officer dealt with the mugger, the other police officer, a handsome black man tried to calm Kara down.

“I’m Officer Olsen, that’s my partner, Officer Lane.” Officer Olsen gave Kara a quick once over. “Are you alright? Did she hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine, I’m okay.” Kara wiped at her face with the tissue the mugger had given her, frowning at the coarseness of the material. Taking a closer look, she realized the tissue was actually a crumpled up piece of paper.

Out of curiosity, Kara smoothed it out as best as she could and read it in the dim light of the street lamps.

‘Dear Alexandra Danvers–’ Kara’s heart stuttered at the sight of the name. It couldn’t be. But there it was. Alexandra Danvers. Alex. Kara continued reading.

‘We regret to inform you—’

“I wasn’t doing anything.” Alexandra–Alex protested.

“You’re drunk again.” Lucy, or Officer Lane as her partner had said, gave Alex a little shake. “What the hell, Alex!”

“It’s just a little bit.” Alex confessed and wiped at her head. And wiped again.

“She’s bleeding.” Officer Olsen pointed out. “Lucy–”

“SHIT. I’m so sorry, did you hit your head? I thought you caught me!”

“When you flew through the air at me and tackled me to the ground?” Alex asked dryly. For a drunk person, Alex still sounded quite sharp-witted, even with the slurring. 

“Geez, Lucy–”

“It was an accident, James!” Lucy took Alex’s head gently in her hands, tilting it this way and that. “Did you hit your head, Alex?”

“No, I tucked and rolled.” Alex shrugged. “And it’s okay… just a reopened cut.”

“How did you–your lip is bleeding, too. Did you get into a fight? Are you okay?” Lucy sighed, still touching Alex’s face gently. Kara felt… a little bit odd at the sight, but kept quiet.

“We’re going to have to take her in, though.” Officer Olsen–or James, sighed, leaning against his bicycle. “She can’t mug people–”

“She wasn’t mugging me.” Kara blurted out. Both officers gave her droll, disbelieving looks. Alex looked at her in confusion.

“She was–we’re old friends. Catching up.” Kara continued.

“Oh yeah?” Lucy folded her arms. “What’s her name?”

“Alex.” Kara said immediately.

“You heard me say her name.”

“Well… w-well, I don’t want to press charges. I didn’t even call you guys. I didn’t need help, we were just… catching up.” Kara folded her arms, trying to look casual. A thought suddenly came to her.

“Oh! Did someone call 911?”

“No, miss, we were doing bike patrols.” James shrugged.

“Really?” Kara frowned. “There–did you see a guy running by?”

Alex let out a snort of laughter.

“Running by…?”

“My boyfriend.” Kara was half-embarrassed, but the anger was quickly burning through the humiliation. “He ran. Because–because, um. He thought I was getting mugged.”

“He RAN while you were getting mugged?” Lucy didn’t even really focus on Kara’s lame excuse.

James let out a low whistle. “That’s real cold.”

“I’m just going to, can you give me a second…” Kara pulled out her phone from her purse and called Mon-El. The phone rang a few times, then it went to voicemail. When she tried again, the call immediately went to voicemail.

“I think he’s hanging up on me.” Kara was dumbfounded. What was even happening?

“He just left you?” Lucy was incredulous. “He left you while this idiot was trying to mug you?”

“She wasn’t mugging me.” Kara said stubbornly.

“I’ll answer for her: he did. He ran like a baby.” Alex said in a loud stage-whisper.

“So nobody called the police. And for all intents and purposes, he left you in a dangerous predicament.” Lucy shook her head in disgust. “Maybe rethink your relationship.”

Kara just shrugged, tears of frustrated anger in her eyes.

“Hey, hey, let up.” Alex had noticed Kara’s rapid blinking. “She’s had a rough night.”

“And who’s fault is that, do you think, hm?”

Alex couldn’t quite answer, and started tipping sideways.

“Woah!” Lucy and James caught her before she could fall, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Not a concussion.” Alex grunted. “Just… drunk.”

“Maybe let’s take you to the hospital anyways.” James said worriedly. “That’s a lot of blood.”

“No hospitals. Don’t worry, head wounds bleed a lot.” Alex was swaying a bit now, and struggling to get out of the grip of the two police officers.

“What did you do? Did you fall down the stairs?”

Alex shrugged. “Got in a bar fight, I won. But then they jumped me when I was trying to find a place to sleep. They took my phone and my bag… and my wallet. And left me in a puddle.”

“Let’s get you down to the station–”

“No, I don’t wanna go to the station.” Alex set her feet on the ground, a familiar stubborn hardness in her eyes that Kara recognized.

“Um, my place is close by, and I have a first aid kit at home.” Kara offered.

“You want to let this idiot in your house?” Lucy gaped at Kara. This girl was either too kind or just really weird. “After she just mugged you?”

“I didn’t mug her.” Alex harrumphed, Alex’s eyes darted to Kara’s face, then darted away again. “Like she said, we’re friends.”

With dubious looks on their faces, the police officer walk them back to Kara’s place, and walk up to Kara’s place. It was quite a large loft, very open space with a large comfy couch.

“I’ll take her to get fixed up.” Lucy pulled Alex towards the washroom, after Kara had indicated where it was and offered some sweat pants and a t-shirt. It was at this time that Kara’s phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Kara!” Mon-El exclaimed. “Are you okay? I called the police!”

James was watching them as his radio crackled, calling for any units in the area to attend a mugging that was being called in by a citizen. With a sigh, he answered it, pointing to Kara’s phone with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll make sure it’s not a new call.” James wandered off back towards the entrance of the loft.

“I’m fine.” Kara hissed, walking towards the balcony when she heard the bathroom door open. She needed privacy. “You just RAN?”

“What was I supposed to do?” Mon-El shouted back. “He had a weapon!”

“What the hell, Mike?!” Kara was literally screaming into the phone, ignoring him trying to correct her use of his name. She was FURIOUS. “Where the hell are you?”

“You know what, I can’t talk to you like this.” Kara could just imagine him rolling his eyes at her and she was SEETHING. “You calm down and we can talk about this like adults–”

“YOU RAN AWAY WHILE I WAS GETTING MUGGED!” Kara said forcefully into the phone, her anger literally making her see red. “You goddamn COWARD–”

“What did you expect me to do?! When you didn’t follow me I thought you’d already gotten stabbed so I ran to the police station–”

“THAT IS A LIE. There were TWO police officers on bikes right around the corner! And I tried to call you and you HUNG UP ON ME. So you ran past TWO police officers, and what, what did you do? Go back home to play games? Did you just–”

“I hid in the park to make sure he wasn’t following me, okay?! I was going to come back and get you–”

“YOU HID IN THE PARK?” Kara was at screaming volume again.

“Ah, hi. Miss. Um…” Lucy and James were standing there, wincing at the look of rage on Kara’s face.

“Kara.” Kara pulled the phone away from her face to speak with the police officers, ignoring Mon-El’s excuses and accusations.

“Is the man you’re talking to, uh, does he have dark hair? Kind of a beard and a big forehead?” James asked. “He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans–”

“Yes, that sounds like him. Why?”

Lucy was trying not to laugh. “He ran right past us.”

“Who is that?” Mon-El’s voice on the phone was loud enough for everyone to hear.

“The nice police officers that you ran past.” Kara snapped.

“Can you tell him to come here?” James asked politely. “We need his statement.”

“You need to come here.” Kara said through gritted teeth. She was glad there were two police officers here, because then they can stop her from killing Mon-El.

“There’s police there?” Mon-El sounded whiny. Kara hadn’t realized how much she hated the sound of his voice until now. “I don’t really like cops. And they’ll laugh at me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, they would.” Kara rolled her eyes and pulled the phone away to speak to the police officers. “He thinks you two will laugh at him.”

“Uh, yeah. We would.” Lucy laughed. “What a loser.”

“Usually I’m not as… honest as my partner.” James was trying to hide a smile on his face. “But you seem like you could do better. A LOT better.”

Kara put her ear back to the phone. “So you’re not going to come over.”

“I mean, I’m already at home.” Mon-El groused. “And you know, maybe it was a good thing I didn’t stick around, right? Like my reaction was to just get away from there, cuz you know, I would’ve killed the guy.”

“What?” Kara was flabbergasted.

“My natural rage would’ve set in.” Mon-El explained, as if he was explaining to a child. “You know, people would’ve gotten hurt. I might’ve even hurt you when I’m like, in that berserker mode.”

“…you know what, Mike? Just forget it. Don’t come over, and don’t call me back ever. We’re done.” Kara hung up, stabbing her thumb on the hang-up button viciously.

“You okay?”

Kara nodded her head at Lucy’s question, realizing suddenly Alex wasn’t with them.

“Did Alex leave?”

“No,” Lucy motioned behind her. “I’m sorry, she just passed out on your couch. If you give me a few minutes, I’ll have her up and–”

“No, she can stay here if she wants.” Kara walked back in to look at Alex fondly, sleeping face down on her couch.

“Hm.” Lucy frowned a bit, and James also made a face.

“It’s fine, really.” Kara said. She grabbed the throw hanging over the back of her couch to drape over Alex.

“You’re not by chance going to cut out her kidney and sell it on the black market, are you?” Lucy looked at Kara suspiciously.

“What?” Kara balked at the idea. “No!”

After a bit more of Lucy questioning Kara, Kara was finally able to get the two officers out the door, promising to check in tomorrow and get Alex to prove that she was still alive.

Kara’s phone rang again, and without even looking, she knew it was Mon-El and hung up. She needed to shower, and then she would be going to work in… five hours. Great. So just three hours of sleep by the time she was ready for bed.

Kara rushed through her nightly routine, and it felt like she had just laid her head down on the pillow before she woke up to her alarm. It was already time to go to work. She let out a little scream at the sound of a loud THUMP, that sounded suspiciously like a body hitting the floor.

“Alex?” Kara popped her head out of the bedroom. The other woman was on the floor, and let out an answering groan before slowly pulling the throw off the couch to cover herself with. Satisfied that Alex was going to keep sleeping, Kara got ready for work, then stood over Alex, trying to think of what to do.

“Um…”

Alex opened her eyes blearily. “Whaa…?”

“I’m going to work now. I’ll leave my keys on the coffee table? Can you just lock up if you need to go out? Or just… just hang out or whatever.” Kara stammered. It was Alex. Alex whom she had not seen in forever. “You can, I have food in the fridge. You can eat if you want or-or just, there’s coffee–do you drink coffee? I also have juice.”

The confused frown on Alex’s face was all the answer Kara got, before Alex crashed again. Kara exhaled shakily, left the keys on the coffee table and fled her apartment.

At work, Winn and Kelly noticed that Kara was a bit off, but on further questioning, they didn’t bother her after. They were also very aware that her phone had been going off non-stop, and security had called up a few times saying her boyfriend was there to see her.

“Trouble in paradise?” Winn whispered to Kelly.

“I wouldn’t say ‘paradise’.” Kelly whispered back while they both watched Kara at her desk. “More like finally getting some sense into her and dropping that dead weight.”

The phone at Kara’s desk rang again and Kara picked it up, a vein jumping on her forehead from the stress.

“Hi, Cat Grant’s office–”

“Hey, Kara–”

“Marium,” Kara sighed. “Please tell my EX-BOYFRIEND to go away, and if he won’t you can definitely call the police–”

“No, Kara, he ran away.” Marium replied. There seemed to be a commotion in the background. “Some homeless woman chased him away. We have security here and we were going to call the police, but she said that she knew you–”

“Alex!” Kara stood up, her chair toppling backwards. “Don’t call the police, I know her! Please, I’ll be right down–thank you, Marium!”

Kara hung up the phone and ran for the elevators, dancing on the spot anxiously until she reached the bottom floor. Tapping her card on the security gate, she waved frantically at two of the guys who had Alex by the arms.

“Walter, Rajeet, please. She’s my friend.” Kara held out a beseeching hand. The two security guards traded looks then let go of Alex begrudgingly.

“Alex,” As soon as Alex was released, Kara pulled Alex off to the side so there were less curious looks. “Hi. Um, what are you doing here?”

“Your keys.” Alex held out the ring of keys. “I locked up, but I wanted to return it to you. You, um, had work stuff lying around so I came here hoping security would let me drop off your stuff.”

“You could’ve dropped it off in the mailbox,” Kara said, but hurried to add, “but I’m glad to see you.”

“Yeah, and if I didn’t show, I wouldn’t get to scare off your boyfriend again.” Alex grinned. Despite how dishevelled Alex looked, that smile shone through.

“Not my boyfriend anymore.” Kara muttered. “Oh, also…”

Kara had slipped the letter Alex had tried to use as tissue paper into the pocket of her pants when she got dressed this morning. It was the only confirmation she had that this was HER Alex. She had read and re-read the name on the letter so she would know that this was definitely her Alex. Now Kara handed the letter back to the other woman.

“Sorry, I read it.” Kara apologized.

“Oh. It’s fine.” Alex shrugged. It obviously was not fine. “I guess you have official confirmation that I’m a screw up now, huh? Just failing through my courses, on academic probation, losing my apartment, drinking away my problems, getting mugged… mugging you.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay.” Alex was getting angry. “I’m a shitty person and I… I should be the one to apologize. I’m really sorry. You didn’t have to fix me up and you didn’t have to let me crash at your place. And I tried to mug you–”

“You said sorry already.”

Alex looked like she wanted to yell at Kara, but just let out a frustrated sigh.

“Well, I just want to say thank you. Lucy’s a friend, but she would’ve busted me if you wanted to press charges.” Alex crossed her arms, her shoulders hunched.

“It’s okay.”

“You’re far too nice.” Alex muttered, and held out her hand. “I don’t even know your name.”

Kara smiled kindly, shaking Alex’s hand. “It’s Kara Zorel.”

Alex froze, jaw dropping, the grip on Kara’s hand tightening, before loosening suddenly.

“Alex–”

“Kara.” Alex seemed torn between going to Kara, and trying to get as far away from her as possible. “Oh my god. Kara. You’re… you’re my Kara?”

“I am.”

Alex shook her head. “I’m… I’m sorry. I gotta go. I gotta go. I need to, I need to walk this off.”

Kara took a desperate step towards Alex, but stopped when Alex held up a hand. Alex sometimes got overwhelmed with things and through trial and error, they had learned that Alex did best when Kara gave Alex the space to process first. Kara remembered.

“It is you.” Alex smiled, a soft ghost of a smile. Disbelief on her face. “I’m… Kara I gotta go. I’ll see you later. I  promise.”

And with that, Alex fled Catco, while Kara stood there, looking helplessly after her old foster sister.


	7. Hapy Birthday Anubissaurus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl goes to her favourite brooding spot to brood. Alex goes looking for her sister, Kara, who happens to have the same brooding spot as Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, buddy! Hope you like it! You asked for fluff and I tried my best lol.

 

It has been, safe to say, an all around horrible day. This ranked almost close to the day after red K. The only consolation Kara had was this time, it was a frame job. She did NOT attack the White House. But she still felt awful. Even sitting at her favourite brooding place, overlooking the city didn’t help that much. Usually, she had Alex with her on this big boulder slash makeshift bench, and they would eat junk food and Alex would snuggle her, but that’s not something she can do now with the whole memory thing.

Kara wrapped her cape tighter around herself and breathed out a loud, tremulous sigh.

“Hey.”

“AH!” Kara whipped her head around, surprised to see Alex standing there awkwardly. “Al–Director Danvers! What are you doing here?”

Kara stood up, brushing off the back of her skirt.

“I could say the same for you.” Alex folded her arms, the plastic bag in her hand swinging, and gave Supergirl a wry smile. They stood there in silence for a bit before Alex sighed and her shoulders slumped. “I’m looking for my sister. She’s been a bit… off, recently. And usually she comes up here to clear her head. I wanted to surprise her.”

“Your sister has the right idea.” Kara smiled sadly at Alex. Even with the memory fix, Alex still remembered where she liked to hide out.

“Seems like it’s not as secret of a place as she’d like to think it is if the Girl of Steel is up here.” Alex looked around and sighed again. “She’s didn’t come here?”

“Not that I know of.” Kara lied. She was right here. And Alex didn’t know.

“Hm.” Alex pulled out her phone, taking a look at the screen with a frown. “No new messages.”

“Going to look for her?” Supergirl turned her attention away from Alex and looked out back at the city. Just… lights. The view always made Kara happy, even when she was feeling melancholy. But she wished Alex would stay.

“Well,” Kara could hear Alex’s footsteps crunch on the dirt, and was again surprised when her sister sat beside her. “Seems like Supergirl gets sad sometimes, too.”

Kara let out a wet laugh.

“Here,” Alex dug into her bag, pulled out a juicebox and jammed the straw into it before handing it to Kara. “Drink this.”

Kara sipped obediently, still smiling as she tasted the distinct tea flavour.

“You got Vitasoy lemon tea?” Kara was delighted.

“Kara likes it,” Alex smiled, a lopsided, bashful smile that made Kara’s heart feel like it was melting. “And apparently Supergirl does, too.”

“I mean,” Kara shrugged, remembering that Alex wasn’t supposed to know who she is and she had to hide it. “It’s alright, I guess. If you don’t have anything else.”

Alex chuckled, digging into her little magic shopping bag. “Well, let’s see if my other tricks work on you. Chinatown was on the way here, so I stopped by a grocery store–”

“Calbee potato chips!” Kara squealed gleefully. Alex outright laughed, and opened up the bag for Kara before handing it all to her. Kara had already stuffed a couple of handfuls into her mouth before she paused, wide-eyed and guilty-looking.

“I’m shhooo shorry! Ish fo’yo shishter!”

“It’s fine,” Alex ate a chip, too. “I’ll just stop by that grocery store again and get her more later. I’m sure she’s holed up in her apartment binge-watching some Netflix show.”

They sat there together, eating their snacks quietly, with the occasional loud drinking noise from Kara’s juice box. One such loud noise made Alex burst into laughter.

“Supergirl, what are you even doing?”

Kara grinned at Alex. It felt like such a long time since Alex had smiled at her when she was in her Supergirl persona.

“Brrr…” Alex shivered a bit, rubbing her own arms in an attempt to warm herself. “I forgot how cold it gets up here.”

“Oh, here.” Without thinking, Kara scooted over and draped her cape over the both of them, pulling Alex closer. Alex froze up at the close proximity, but Kara just wrapped her cape around Alex a bit more securely and snuggled up against Alex.

“Is this okay?” Kara asked softly. She didn’t want to put distance between them, but if Alex was really uncomfortable…

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Alex relaxed bit by bit, softening minutely, her shoulders pulling back to accommodate Kara’s head. Still stiff, but not as resistant as before. Kara nuzzled into Alex’s shoulder, heart at peace, tilting her head up to smile at Alex. Alex’s heartbeat was suddenly loud and fast in Kara’s ear, thundering, almost, since her ear was pressed against Alex’s shoulder. Kara frowned, suddenly worried it really wasn’t okay.

“Director, are you sure it’s okay–” Kara could not have prepared herself as Alex ducked down to cover that short space in between them to kiss her softly, then pulled back until they were nose to nose and Kara could see the worry and panic in Alex’s eyes.

“Is that okay?” Alex licked her lips nervously. “I’m sorry. I just–you’re… I’m.. this was inappropriate, I apologize, I shouldn’t have and–oh my god, I’ll tell Pam tomorrow and maybe they can switch me out with Lucy at the desert base–”

All further words were cut off as Kara reached up and pulled Alex’s head down to kiss her, taking her time this time around. Slow. Exploratory. Shivering at the taste of Alex’s mouth, the lemony, tea taste of it from what they had been drinking. And Kara found that she liked this a lot. And she could hear the blood rushing in her veins, shivered again at the feel of Alex pressing closer.

“Supergirl, wait, wait wait wait…” Alex panted out, scooting away as Kara chased after those lips, managing to unbalance Alex so she was lying on the rock, gripping on to the front of Kara’s suit.

“I got you, Alex.” Kara chuckled, pulling them both back into sitting positions.

“This is all your fault.” Alex grumped, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“How?” Kara leaned in, forehead to forehead, rubbing her nose against Alex’s. She should be weirded out about this. But it felt so right.

Alex didn’t reply, just made grumpy noises of discontent, but her hand had trailed upwards to Kara’s neck, fingers reaching up to touch at Kara’s jawline, nudging Kara’s face up again in a wordless request for a kiss. Kara, abandoning all thought of the problems this could create, didn’t really care, not with how Alex made her feel. This was right. This was what she had always wanted and needed, but never knew was an option until today. So Kara closed her eyes and kissed Alex again.


	8. You want to be what for Hallween?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has to deal with her daughter's tantrums, right before going trick-or-treating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Halloween but this was a prompt someone gave me. Hopefully it gets the juices going for some original fiction... Posted this on my tumblr first, so for all of you following me there, sorry, this is probably something you already read lol.
> 
> It's a short one, but hope you all enjoy it!

Dominique looked up at Alex, bottom lip jutted out in an adorable pout. Alex was trying not to smile down at her daughter.

“Why are you upset, baby?” Alex crouched down, resting her elbows on her knees so she can clasp her hands together in front of her face and hide her mouth. The five year old could still see her smile though and stamped her little feet, letting out a screech of outrage.

“Laughing at me!” Dominique shouted angrily, the beak on her penguin costume wobbling up and down in such a comical way Alex seriously had to delve deep inside herself for reserve self-control.

“Honey, I know you’re upset, but I can’t give you my gun.” Alex said seriously. “Your mama will kill me.”

“I want a gun!” Dominique was now doing little jumps, her temper tantrum getting the best of her, her little fro quivering at her angry little movements even under her penguin hood. “Want a gun! It’s my costume!”

“Woah, what’s going on here baby?” Kara, dressed as Batgirl (it was an awesome costume but Kara totally cheated since she borrowed Babs’ actual batsuit) came in with Jamie perched on her arm. The one year old, dressed as a pumpkin, was being his usual blessed self and was leaning against his mama, eyes drooping and on the brink of sleep, clutching on to the edges of his mama’s batsuit.

“Mommy making fun of me!” Dominique accused tearfully.

“Captain Marvel! Are you making fun of a child?” Kara put one hand on her hip, glaring at Alex, who was dressed as Captain Marvel with the awesome hair.

“Woah,” Alex raised her hands up. “That’s not what I’m doing.”

“Mommy won’t help me with my cost-cost–” Dominique’s words caught on her tears. “W-Won’t help me be best!”

“Alex!” Kara gave Alex a look. “Why aren’t you helping her?”

“She wants a gun!” Alex sputtered. “I can’t give her a gun!”

“Alex.” Kara sighed, then walked away to another room, before coming back with a plastic see-through water gun. Dominique immediately stopped crying and squealed in delight through her tears.

“She means her water gun.” Kara leaned down and kissed Alex on the lips. “Not an actual gun.”

“Oh.” Alex watched fondly as Dominique took the gun from Kara and started making pew pew noises and shooting at invisible enemies.

“Your mommy might be Captain Marvel, but she’s so silly.” Kara just shook her head, tsking. Dominique immediately crossed her arms, copying her mama and trying to make tsking noises too, but only succeeded in looking like she was giving kissy-face.

“Alright, come on baby penguin, show time!” Alex picked up the little plastic pumpkin bucket and held out her hand to Dominique who was looking up at her, with a look on her face that said Alex had just insulted her tiny child sensibilities.

“Not a baby penguin!” Dominique protested.

“Okay honey,” Alex sighed. “Mommy’s wrong. Can you remind mommy what you are again?”

Dominique brandished her gun and struck a pose. “You! Secret agent!”

“Awwww!” Kara was melting. “You’re mommy in a… penguin suit?”

“Secret agent!” Dominique struck another pose with her water gun and put on a serious face. “Like Bond.”

“In a penguin suit!” Alex remembered how she had been browsing in a store for old Britney Spears albums for Kara, with Dominique in her arms, and had spotted the Happy Feet movie next to a James Bond movie. She had pointed it out to her daughter and laughed at how Bond, the secret agent, was wearing a ‘penguin suit’. She hadn’t thought her daughter would have remembered.

“You know, I didn’t realize how creative your costume really was.” Alex picked up her daughter and gave her a big kiss. Dominique squealed, giggling happily, all of her bad humour disappearing.

“Alright.” Alex put her daughter back down. “Let’s go grab some candy, quick. This suit is riding up a bit.”

Kara laughed, leaning over to nuzzle her face into the crook of Alex’s neck.

“Happy Halloween.”

Alex grinned and pecked a kiss on Kara’s lips. “Happy Halloween, sweetheart.”


End file.
